Clergy Ranks
Clergy Ranks are a system of hierarchical relationships employed within the Barsburg Church to clearly define a chain of command. District 7 Insignia and uniform The uniform a member of the clergy wears reveals the rank the person holds. All uniforms include the insignia of the Barsburg Church in some form but the higher the rank the larger the badge. * The Sisters of the Church wear the traditional nun's habit. Hair must be long, which means those with short hair or boyish haircuts are not accepted, and tied back in a traditional bun.Drama CD 1, the love letter that God recieves. * The acolytes' uniform appears as a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and the exam badge is worn at the front of the collar. Acolytes wear dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. * The bishops' uniform appears as a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides the arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. They also wear plain, white mitres with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over the face. * The clothing of the Archbishop looks almost identical to the standard bishop uniform, save for thick, blue, leather shoulder pads worn just below the shoulders emblazoned with the Church cross. Archbishops do not wear the mitre and veil (the 'hat' that the Bishops wear). Ranks 'Acolytes' Acolytes are candidates in the Bishop's Apprentice Exam who have not yet cleared the exam, which would allow them to become apprentice bishops. 'Nuns' The nuns make up the bulk of the workforce of the Church, and this appears to be the main occupation of the women that arrive there. Some nuns also run Correction Centers. The nuns answer to the bishops, and aside from manual labour, are expected to monitor the acolytes. Duties *Cleaning the Church. *Washing the clothes of the inhabitants of the Church. Undergarments are exempt from this- as people are expected to wash their own undergarments.Kapitel 4 page 22, a nun washing clothes says: It's regulation to wash your own underwear. 'Apprentice Bishops' Once they clear the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, acolytes become apprentice bishops, studying and working under the supervision of the bishops they have been assigned to. 'Bishops' The role of the bishops of the Church is the extermination of Kor.In Kapitel 9 page 14, Frau says the role of the clergy is the "extermination of Kor". Apprentice bishops are promoted to the rank of bishop when they have finished their apprenticeships. Under the authority of the Archbishop and Assistant Archbishop(s) is a small group of bishops, each elected to represent their native District. Each bishop is tasked with overseeing several acolytes from their respective Districts. 'Assistant Archbishop(s)' A bishop may apply for the position of assistant archbishop when the previous holder(s) of the position has/have died or retired. A chapter in the manga suggests that applicants are interviewed by some other high-ranking members of the clergy to determine if they are suitable for the position. Recommending a bishop for candidacy is acceptable. The assistant archbishop(s) assist the Archbishop, and like the Archbishop, preside(s) over the bishops of the church. Lance had planned to become the next assistant archbishop after Bastien's death, but died before he could achieve this goal. It is unknown who the current assistant archbishop is. Trivia *It seems possible that there may be more than one assistant archbishop at a time, as shown by the Former Assistant Archbishops. 'Archbishop' The Archbishop presides over the bishops of the Church and is assisted by the assistant archbishop(s). It is unknown who the current Archbishop is (Jio was probably promoted to the position of Pope after the previous Pope's death). 'Pope' The Archbishop will be promoted to the position of Pope when the previous holder of the position has died or retired. District 7 is a theocracy, governed by the Pope who is the highest authority in the Barsburg Church, and he oversees the entire District. Jio is probably the current Pope. Ayanami once mentioned that the Pope and the Barsburg Emperor are of equal power, but have always shunned each other. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Ranks